


Nothing To Worry About

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Innocent Flirting, Jealous Jackson, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Top Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't mean to flirt with Danny or any other people for that matter - it just comes out that way.</p><p>Or the three times Stiles makes Jackson jealous and the one time Stiles lets him know he has nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Worry About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthesass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesass/gifts).



#1

The first time it happens, Stiles is talking to Danny. He's not flirting on purpose but it kind of comes off that way - well to Jackson anyway. But seriously, they're talking about comic books for fuck's sake, which is something Jackson vigorously refuses to talk about with Stiles _ever_. He doesn't actually notice that Jackson stomps off until he makes it back to his locker. Stiles barely gets anything out before Jackson turns to him, glaring over his shoulder, at Danny of all people.

"Jackson what's wrong?" Stiles asks grabbing his hand. Jackson lets him for all of two seconds before he yanks it away, turning his glare on Stiles.

"I don't like it Stiles." Jackson says slamming his locker closed and storming off to his next class.

Stiles sputters for a second; eyes wide as he stares at Jackson’s departing back.

"Whoa what the hell is his problem?" Scott asks, Jackson had been a lot better since he and Stiles had gotten together, he was friendly, he laughed with people and not at them and he treated Stiles like he actually cared; so for Jackson to storm off like that was really _weird_.

“I have no idea; maybe he’s in a mood.” Stiles shrugs. “Let’s get to class before Harris gives us a detention.” He says changing the subject quickly. Scott pauses for a moment then shrugs; falling into step next to Stiles.

* * *

#2

Stiles never thought there would come a day where he would have to choose between his best friend and his significant other but here he is, watching two wolfed out werewolves go at each other on the lacrosse field.

One minute they were playing a friendly game of lacrosse and the next thing he knows Jackson is growling at Scott. Of course Scott doesn't really pay him any attention until Jackson is practically snapping at him.

"Don't touch my boyfriend." Jackson growls, Scott's got him by the scruff of his neck face down on the ground. He lets Jackson go eyes glowing fiercely, so he knows Scott is on alert if he tries anything again.

"Really Jackson? What the hell?!" Stiles flails, running over to them. Not many people are out on the pitch so the scuffle doesn’t really get much attention. He looks to Jackson for an explanation, but gets a scoff in return.

“I don’t know what’s going on with your boyfriend, but he needs to calm down.” Scott says through clinched teeth. Stiles rubs a hand on his shoulder, which he finds is the wrong thing to do because Jackson is growling deep in his throat. Stiles stares at Jackson for a second before removing his hand, and walking over to pull him along back to the locker room.

“What the hell is your problem? You’re acting super jealous – like really jealous – like _Misery_ jealous,” Stiles practically screams, they’re the only ones in the locker room so it doesn’t matter.

“I don’t like it, Stiles.” Jackson scowls.

“There it is, that again! What does that even mean?!” Stiles flails, he’s getting really irritated with this back and forth from Jackson.

“I don’t like him touching you.” Jackson grits his teeth, he looks frustrated and angry.

“Who, Scott?” Stiles asks, laughing a little at the idea that Scott would even be a threat in that department. “That’s totally bogus! Is it because he’s an alpha?” Tone becoming much more serious. Jackson looks up at him from the bench frowning and then sighs.

“You’re jealous of my best friend.” Stiles says.

“Drop it Stiles. Just… drop it.” Jackson says, walking over to Stiles and pecking him on the lips. “I’ll see you at lunch.” He finishes, walking over the shower stall to turn on the water.

“Fine, but this isn’t over and I’m not choosing between you two; that’s just not going to happen.” Stiles yells from the door way before heading back to the field.

* * *

 #3

They’re in Derek’s loft planning the Halloween black light party, when it happens again. Stiles is standing close to Derek discussing party decorations when Jackson walks in looking irritated. When Jackson walks up to the table he doesn’t hesitate to pull Stiles closer to him, wrapping a hand around his stomach possessively. Stiles doesn’t say anything and Derek just looks at them for a second before shaking his head and turning back to the list on the table.

Jackson stays plastered to his side the whole time they’re at the loft. Walking with Stiles to the kitchen every time he gets up for a drink, moving to sit in between he and whomever he’s talking to at the moment. Stiles is getting up to go to the bathroom when Jackson makes a move to do the same, the touching and the rubbing is okay, but Stiles draws the line at bathrooms; that’s just not going to happen. He glares at Jackson until he gets the hint, sitting back down on the couch and sighing.

When Stiles comes back, Jackson grabs him down until Stiles is sat on his lap, and starts to sniff at his throat. “You can’t scent mark me every time I go to the bathroom Jackson.” Stiles squirms a little.

“I can try.” Jackson rebuts, sniffing at his neck again. “People keep touching you.” He finishes.

“I have friends; it’s bound to happen Jackson.”

“Yeah.” He says, ending the conversation by pulling Stiles closer and nuzzling into his neck. 

* * *

+1

It’s the night of the party, and the whole gang is dressed up in their costumes, drinking and dancing in various parts of the loft. Stiles hasn’t seen Jackson all day, but he said he was running late so Stiles doesn’t really worry.

He’s sitting on the couch by the window, nursing a beer when a really cute brunette with green eyes asks him to dance. Stiles shrugs, getting up from the couch and heading over to the makeshift dance floor. They dance for two songs, before he hears a growl come from behind him. He turns to find Jackson, who looks beyond pissed.

“Get lost.” Jackson says to the guy, who quickly moves away from Stiles to find another dancing partner. Stiles turns to say something but is cut off when Jackson grabs his hips and starts to grind along to the music.

“Why do you keep doing this to me Stiles?” Jackson asks, breath ghosting over his sweaty neck. Stiles doesn’t answer, too caught up in the feel of Jackson’s hands on his hips and the slow wind of the body against him.

Jackson fondles him lightly through his pants, grinding his half hard cock into Stile’s ass. They grind and grope each other on the dance floor for a couple songs, until they’re panting and Stiles’s cock is hot and hard up against his thigh.

Jackson turns him around, pulling Stiles towards the stairs that lead to the second level of Derek’s apartment. He pins him to the wall once they’ve gotten up the stairs, mouthing at Stiles neck a little before pulling away completely.

“Are you being jealous again?” Stiles asks, looping his arms around Jackson’s neck.

“Because you know you have nothing to worry about right?” Jackson smirks at that, taking Stiles face into his hands, kissing him hard. Stiles moans loudly, they haven’t had sex since God knows when, so Stiles is a little eager to move his hips against Jackson’s again.

Jackson moans against him running his hands down Stiles sides to pull his legs up. “Bathroom…” Stiles manages to get out between kissing Jackson everywhere he can get his mouth. They reach the small bathroom and Jackson has Stiles up against a wall, sucking marks into his neck and sliding nimble fingers all over his body.

Jackson lets Stiles legs slide to the floor before he himself is on his knees, face buried in Stiles crotch. He doesn’t have time to savor the touch, because Jackson has him bent over the adjacent sink with his pants and boxers down to his ankles in a matter of seconds.

“God, Stiles.” He whispers pressing his hands into Stiles’ ass cheeks, moaning and pushing back so his entrance is exposed to Jackson. He hears a low growl before feeling a tongue on his balls, licking gently up towards his entrance. Stiles pushes back, groaning lowly in the small space when Jackson starts to open him up with his fingers.

He’s three fingers deep when Jackson moves from the floor to plaster himself against Stiles back. All too soon the fingers are gone, being replaced with Jackson’s cock. Stiles shoves back, eager to feel Jackson.

Hot breath ghosts over Stiles’ ear and he can’t help the high-pitched whimper he releases when Jackson actually pushes into him, slow and steady. He braces his arms on either side of the sink when Jackson starts to thrust in earnestly, fastening the pace with each push; sending Stiles quickly over the edge. He spills all over the counter, his entrance tight around Jackson’s cock squeezing his orgasm from him until he’s spilling inside of Stiles.

He takes a weary breath and reaches over his shoulder to kiss Jackson, it’s a weird angle but they manage to make it sweet and slow. Eventually they do return to the party, heading straight for the couch by the window and finding it empty. Jackson sits down first, pulling Stiles onto his lap and taking his bottom lip into his mouth.

It feels like hours before the part, both grinning from ear to ear like idiots. “I told you…nothing to worry about.” Stiles sighs happily, resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder, he can see Scott staring at them and when they lock eyes; Scott smiles, giving him a thumbs up before looking away.

Stiles smiles wide, tightening his grip on Jackson. Totally worth making him jealous – even if it wasn’t on purpose.


End file.
